


The Not So Indecent Proposal

by Heroine_Lestrange



Category: The Outcasts (Movie 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, World Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroine_Lestrange/pseuds/Heroine_Lestrange
Summary: Whitney has a plan. A plan that involves Virginia and mutual world domination.
Relationships: Virginia/Whitney
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	The Not So Indecent Proposal

Whitney strutted through the hallways with a purpose. The senior year was only 2 days in but she refused to let even a second pass her by, especially if that second could be used to improve her future standing. Making her way into the library she scanned the cramped isles before spotting her target, ignoring the rest of the nerds gawking at her in their domain she loudly sat in the seat opposite Virginia.

“Whatever it is, no,” Virginia deadpanned, not even looking up from her book.

“I have a proposal and all I need is a minute of your time, are you really willing to let a potential beneficial offer pass you by so that you can read some more depressing German philosophy? " Whitney sniped with a roll of her eyes and the crossing of her arms.

“Fine,” Virginia sighed lowering her book ever so slightly, “What do you want?”

“As you know we are currently reaching the end of high school and we both have higher aspirations than the basic loser in this hell hole. I'm planning on Princeton but that's flexible, I assume you're going to an ivy league school?” Whitney asked the surly girl.

“You assume correctly,” Virginia replied before nodding for the girl to continue.

“And its safe to assume that you still want to rule the world and to do so will probably go into politics because that’s the closest you can get. And I'm proposing that we do it together,” Whitney ended her proposal, her confidence never once wavering in the face of Virginia’s scrutiny.

“I don’t need your help,” Virginia replied, lifting the book to resume reading done with listening to Whitney’s inane chattering.

“Look you’re smart and a natural leader but you have no charm and people really don’t like you. However, if you were maybe married to someone who could fulfil those requirements then maybe you could climb the ranks all that much faster,” Whitney explained carefully.

“I have no idea what you want. Are you trying to sell me a partner? Because I believe that is still frowned upon in this part of the world,” Virginia quipped, hiding her confusion as the situation behind a ever present mask of indifference.

“No. I’m offering myself. I want us to build up a story of high school sweethearts that manage to stay together through university, move in together after we complete our degrees and get married by the age of 25. I want to be the First Lady to your president,” Whitney explained her plan, a plan that she had spent many a days obsessing over. She had considered many partners but none were as impressive or guaranteed of success as Virginia.

“You are ruthless, cunning and posses the qualities of a dictator. However you also posses some negative qualities, such as your posse of mannequins that follow you everywhere,” Virginia said, as she considered Whitney’s proposal. The blonde had very few morals and she was conventionally attractive and charming when the situation called for it. A good partner could work in her favor, and while Whitney looked like a trophy wife she could easily infiltrate and acquire information on her behalf when she needed to politically sabotage others.

“If I agree to this, what would it entail?” Virginia asked, her book lay completely abandoned on the table as the blonde before her held her complete attention.

“Well if you agree then we should start dating and become a public couple as soon as possible. People love high school sweethearts,” Whitney answered, excitement barely contained that the brunette seemed to accept her idea.

“Fine. I expect you to be at my house at 8 pm in order to work out the finer details of our agreement,” Virginia said standing, she gathered her possessions before making her way to the blondes side of the table. Virginia bent and pecked a surprised Whitney on the cheek before turning and leaving the room without a backwards glance.

A grinning Whitney watched her leave, 2 days into senior year and she already had a future president as her girlfriend.


End file.
